Party for Two
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A short little friendship fic. Margaret wants to be by herself but she finds herself alone with Hawkeye. They start to realize that maybe, just maybe, they aren't so different after all.


Margaret was tired. It was her day off and she was all alone. She'd ended things with Frank, and while that was a relief, it did take some getting used to being by herself again. As proud and independent and solid-minded as she was, she still hated to admit that she enjoyed the company of men, a little more than she ought to. She knew she would be all right- she had done most of her mourning for Frank during the relationship, but now that it was officially over it would just take her some time to get back on her feet. She would- she always would.

She thought she might go for a little walk; that usually cheered her up. She didn't mind solitude- in fact she thrived on it, lived for it. Sometimes Margaret wondered if she wasn't so closed off that she would never be able to truly open her heart to someone, the right person should he become available. But she brushed those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't have any one person in mind; she just liked to let her imagination take her where it would.

After packing a blanket and a small picnic she walked a few miles until she found the place she was looking for. Overlooking a small pond, there was a patch of grass that seemed to have been planted just for her. It was hard to describe anything as beautiful in this country, but "pleasant" would suffice.

As Margaret lay there on her blanket facing the sun she thought about what had gotten her to this point. Sometimes she really missed Frank. He wasn't as bad as everyone said he was, not really, not once you got to know him. You just had to try to understand him. That was it, it was misunderstood. At least that's what she told herself in justifying spending so much time with him. Under any other circumstance she would never have given him a second look. Not after hearing him speak. But this was war, and during that time, all bets were off.

She was drifting along deep in her thoughts when she suddenly heard the shifting of the grass. Her heart raced as she stood up ready to be on full alert. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed to realize that it was Hawkeye.

"Oh, you…you …you jerk. What are you doing here?" she demanded as she straightened out her top.

"I might ask you the same thing. A little far from home are we? Should I be looking for a house with a pair of feet under it?"

"Not funny Pierce. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way."

"Why do you have to leave? This is a perfectly lovely spot and I'd be happy to share it with you," he smiled in a way that made Margaret feel a little bit uncomfortable. Outside of his doctor's gown she was never quite sure what to expect from him, and that uncertainty always made her nervous.

"You're right? Why should I leave? I found this place first. I think I'll stay. It's you that has to leave buster." She gave him a gentle but firm shove and then she sat back down on her blanket.

Hawkeye followed suit. "What's gotten into you today? I haven't insulted you, have I?"

"No," she sighed. "I just want to be alone. Is that too hard to understand?"

"I understand. I like being alone. I write my best songs when I'm along. Pity I've forgotten half the words by the time someone comes along to hear them."

"Oh Hawkeye will you grow up? Can't you see that life isn't about jokes or songs or, or, whatever it is you do?"

With one raised eyebrow, Hawkeye asked. " Why shouldn't it be? Why should life be so serious? It's too short for a person to want to be alone and drown themselves in their sorrows."

"That's easy for you to say. You're the type…" she stopped and looked away..

"What, Margaret? What type am I? Enlighten me. I'm ready willing and able to be enlightened."

"You're the type of person who can't stand to be by themselves. You always have to have someone with you. You probably don't know what it's like to sit and think quietly for more than two minutes. Your world is filled with noise and loudness and I just don't understand that," she settled on after a minute.

"I disagree. I like to be alone-sometimes. It's just I figure around here you won't get that chance too often so you might as well make the most of it. Look at us, we're all alone, and you don't hear me complaining. Well I might if you don't start to share your blanket with me."

She scooted over reluctantly. "We're two very different people, Pierce. You just accept things the way they are and I question everything –sometimes to the point where I can't sleep."

"I disagree with that. I question everything. I question authority. I question this 'police action'. I question what is wrong with this world when people have to resolve to killing to solve their problems. I might be more like you than either of us realize."

She smiled, her first sincere smile of the day. She would never admit to him that there might be some truth in what he had said.

"You know, you're all right, Pierce….Hawkeye." With that she touched his face briefly and they both smiled.

"High praise indeed."

"If you're going to make fun of me…"

"No, I meant it. You don't let your guard down often. When you do it ought to be appreciated. I appreciate you. That's all I was saying."

"Are you telling one of your jokes again?" Margaret asked suspiciously.

"No, no," Hawkeye raised his hands in the air. "Just saying that you're okay, that's all."

She nodded, then took out some of her food from the basket.

"Would you care to join me?"

"I'd be honored to join you. Thank you."

Margaret looked up at him and smiled. "You're welcome. Now shut up and eat."

They both laughed as they sat there together and enjoyed the day. Maybe being around other people wasn't so bad after all, Margaret decided. No, it was not bad at all.

The end


End file.
